BloodBonds and Broaches
by lilseli69
Summary: Sequel to "The Lumberjack Fantasy"...For my pleasure and yours, please read and review! Rated M for language, strong sexual content, drugs and alcohol..you know, the good stuff :p
1. Chapter 1

**So...hello again my darlings! It's been awhile, but I've been hard at work to bring you some guilty pleasures!**

**Just a bit of a warning...this fic is sort of on the happy but dramatic side. With all the doom and gloom expected in the coming season...let's just go away for a bit and have some fun. This might seem a bit OCC, but where's the fun without it, no?**

**Also, and I have to admit I am truly humbled by this shameless plug, but I would love it if you guys would visit my Norman Reedus FanPage on Facebook.**

**Some of you may have seen it already, but I run the "Norman Reedus for Sexiest Man Alive" FanPage with another fan. I would adore all of you forever and a day if you visit the page and hit the magic "Like" button! "Likes" equals votes, so pleeeeeease help me out :p**

******Dear Norman Reedus, **

******You are gorgeous and sexy, but your heart is your best feature.**

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

**And as I always say...Let the good times roll!**

* * *

Though Carol had never really tried drugs, merely some pot in high school, she'd heard tales about something called Ecstasy. You pop a tab and in short time, the world is the very definition of bliss. A feather-light touch will send you to the stars, a kiss could give you an orgasm and sex is beyond comprehension.

In the darkness of Daryl's tent, the sounds of their frantic love-making pulled Carol away from the burden of reality. His lips devoured her sweat covered body as she quivered. The heat of his breath soared across her skin as his head moved lower; his tongue beat hard against her nub while his fingers deftly moved into her folds and triggered a powerful release.

As she drifted back to the world, Carol finally understood what it was like to be high.

* * *

_Earlier that evening…_

It had only been a few hours since their tryst in the RV, but the time apart, if only to just eat dinner, fueled their passion again.

Daryl stared at her from across the campfire, desire burning in his eyes. He sat in one of the chairs next to Rick with one foot resting on the stone wall of the fire pit. Carol could feel the heat of his intense gaze all evening and blushed as she stared back, glancing at the others.

Daryl didn't care who noticed. Festering in his lust, he'd arrived at a point where his want of her was such that past insecurities and fears were now trivial. He could sense her mirrored desire as he waited to catch her alone, memories of their rendezvous swirling through his brain.

"What do you think?" Rick asked, turning to Daryl.

Startled, Daryl blinked and swept his gaze from Carol to their reluctant leader. The group had been animatedly discussing something, but Daryl had tuned them out.

"Hmm, what?"

"Shane and I were weighing options about going on a large run before winter hits. Stock up on dry goods and warm clothes, weapons, ammo, medicine and more fuel. The map says there's a moderate sized town about thirty five miles north of here. Hershel says it's a flock of shopping centers and gas stations, including a few large grocery stores when last he went."

Rick paused and glanced at Lori, who met his gaze and gave her husband a small sympathetic smile.

"I wonder if we should utilize the fuel we have on the off chance of finding what we need. The route is several different back roads to avoid the highway. Not to mention a town like that, there's bound to be Walkers in droves. On the other hand, Shane pointed out that Hershel can't be expected to take care of us and his family, we've burdened him enough. That and he will need extra fuel for the generator before the cold comes. I need you to weigh in," he said. The group sat silently watching the exchange between the men, awaiting Daryl's answer.

Daryl stared at their leader. Though it had been more than obvious lately that the tension between Shane and Rick grew thicker with each passing day, it still surprised Daryl sometimes when Rick regarded his opinions as vital to the group.

Apparently, Daryl's decision was set to be the tiebreaker.

"Think both of ya right. But I gotta side wit Shane. We got a lot o' people to take care of, 'n and we need to make it through winter. Town's that big, we'll likely find fuel. Just need to have the right strategy is all. Get the fuel, weapons and ammo first, then go fer the medicine and make the food and clothes the last stop. Either way no matter what we run into, trips worth it," he answered.

Rick nodded and sighed then glanced back at Shane. The man kept his face blank, but Daryl knew he gained at least a few points. Not that it mattered much.

"Alright, let's plan to leave in a week. I'd like a chance to talk to Hershel and ask him if whoever's not going could stay in the house overnight, just in case. And all of you need extra training before we leave. Daryl, will you ride with us?"

Daryl glanced at Carol. She met his gaze and remained passive.

"Yea, I'll go."

"Okay, anyone else?"

"Count me in man, I could use some action," T-Dog said from Daryl's other side.

"I'll tag along," Glenn announced, his mouth full of food. Maggie sat between him and Andrea and no one missed her worried expression.

"Ok, thank you. Andrea?" Rick asked his voice rising a bit.

Andrea turned, her eyebrows raised.

"Will you and Dale," shifting his eyes over to the older man on Andrea's other side, "keep watch over everyone while we're gone?"

Andrea nodded and glanced over at Dale for confirmation. "No problem," she said.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, all of you going at once?" Lori asked softly from Carol's other side.

"Well, I agree it's more necessary than logical. And if we do well, no one will need to make runs till after winter." Rick sounded as though he was trying to convince himself rather than his wife.

Dale opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"Dale, you'd like to speak?" Rick asked.

Pursing his lips, Dale spoke in that careful way, with that look he had.

"You men are vital to keeping this group safe. I think Lori's concern is sound. Suppose something happens while you are gone, on your end or ours. We have no contingency plans."

Shane surprisingly was the first to agree.

"He's got a point man. We should plan for every possibility…"

Rick mulled this over in silence. "Well, we aren't leaving for some time, so we will make that a priority before we go."

"Is there anything we can do to help before you leave?" Carol asked.

Daryl smirked and glanced up at her, silently admiring her heart. She was almost painfully selfless it would be criminal not to show respect. Now he was itching to get her alone, prove to her just how grateful he could be.

Rick smiled at her. "Actually, if you ladies could make up lists, and put together some provisions we would be eternally grateful. At most, we'll be gone a day, but maybe pack us up for two."

Carol glanced at Lori and they nodded.

"Maggie?"

The girl glanced up, surprised at Rick's acknowledgement.

"Will you come with me when I speak to your father? Put in a good word?"

Maggie crinkled her eyebrows and moved a little closer to Glenn, who draped his arm across the girls' shoulder.

"Sure," she answered quietly.

Daryl glanced at Rick, surprised at the man. It was like asking the girl to choose sides without really asking. But, he was a leader charged with keeping people alive; that position is never in any way easy.

"Alright everyone, let's try to get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning," Rick announced.

The group began to scatter, little conversations engaging as everyone either went for their tents or decided to stay put discussing plans. Carol and Lori spoke in hushed tones, counting on their fingers, clearly trying to decide what to prepare for the men.

Rick, Daryl and Shane stood in a huddle, discussing how to arm everyone. T-Dog and Glenn joined up, asking about the training schedule. Every now and then, the new lovers would glance up and search for one another, their eyes locking and gazes fixed until someone would distract them.

When Carol finally moved towards the RV, Daryl seized the opportunity, stealthily coming up behind her and grabbed her firmly by the waist with one arm, turning her body. He kissed her hard, groaning into her mouth. Carol mirrored his passion, pressing herself into his body.

"Can't stop thinking 'bout ya, it's drivin' me crazy," he said growling low into her ear. "I need you Carol," he said, rubbing his nose softly against her cheek.

Daryl cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Come to my tent with me," he whispered desperately, pressing his forehead to her own. Carol shuddered against him, murmuring an agreement.

It was dark and no one could see, so when he took her hand and pulled her in the direction of his camp at the edge of the property, she eagerly went along.

In their haste walking across the field, she stumbled a bit and landed on her knees, giggling. Daryl smiled, bent to pick her up and Carol's arms automatically wound around his neck. She cupped his cheek affectionately and stared up at him. He sighed and leisurely wrapped his arms around her back.

"I ain't gonna make it Carol, I need you now," he whispered.

"Right here?" she asked giggling.

Daryl nodded. "Right fuckin' here," he grunted.

Breathlessly, they began making out, sinking into the tall grass, not caring who saw or if danger was nearby.

They clawed at one another, surrendering to what was unleashed earlier in the day. Their first time had been cautious, tender, and passionate.

Now it was about raw need.

Carol felt pain as he grabbed at her flesh, but she could care less. Daryl's mouth was no longer lips but teeth, grazing her flesh, nibbling at her soft parts. Carol ripped his shirt open and pulled the material off quickly, clutching his scarred skin.

She fumbled with his belt while he groped her breasts and sucked on her neck. They were panting and groaning, while Daryl tore the shirt from her body and started on her pants. He was so focused on getting her naked he didn't hear the Walker's footsteps approach. Over his shoulder, Carol caught sight of the form emerging from the woods.

"Daryl, behind you," she gasped.

He whipped his head around and pulled out of her arms to stand. Drawing his knife, he aimed and threw it right into its left eye. As the creature slowly sunk to the ground, he marched over, withdrew the blade, and stabbed the other eye. Carol gathered their shirts and stood watching him kill. The muscles of his back and arms flexed as he stabbed the skull again and again.

Carol could feel heat between her legs build; this man could turn her on in ways she never knew. Though she had seen him slay Walkers before, the aggression he displayed was reminiscent of what he could do with his body.

And what he had done to hers.

When Daryl stood and faced her, he was breathing hard; small splatters of black blood adorned his bare chest and he held tightly to his knife which glinted in the full moonlight. As Daryl strode slowly towards where she stood, the lust from his kill transferring to her, Carol was frozen in awe.

It was a fantasy come to life. Without a second thought, Daryl had easily thrown himself between her and danger; a warrior, a knight who kills to protect her.

Their eyes locked as Daryl ran his shaking thumb over her bottom lip and Carol surrendered to him, as she forever would, when he promptly swept her into his arms.

* * *

They did everything; everything they could think of and more trying to satiate their hunger for one another. Neither had ever known a connection like this, where every thought and emotion was exchanged by the touch of their lips and the groans from their throats. For hours on end they fed riotously on each other like animals, the rest of the world be damned.

On the surface, it would seem as though they were making up for lost time. But something lurked underneath the frantic passion that consumed them; an endless duration of emotional and physical solitude they've had to endure, a once dark and empty void. Be it conscious or not, they'd long ago recognized the ache in one another and each loving stroke communicated their pasts filled with desperation and hunger.

For Daryl, every touch from her would render him speechless. He watched her hands move gently over his scarred skin relishing his body, savoring every inch. Gazing down at Carol who was lost in pleasure beneath him as he thrust into her, Daryl was torn between confusion, joy, and shock that this woman seemed to be committing every moment in his presence to memory.

In turn, Carol found herself to be the one unbidden, licking and sucking him in places that seemed to astonish Daryl, and her efforts were rewarded with groans of pleasure and his sweet release. She was wrapped in the emotion of the moment, as it had been very long years since she felt even a sliver of real desire.

In the midst of their ardor, Carol discovered a new allure; the salty sweat of his skin and the bitter smoothness that let loose into her mouth, the latter never being something she wanted to savor with Ed. But Daryl was delectable, and so absorbed was she in her efforts that even when he shuddered into his climax, Carol continued stimulating him to prevent his going soft.

And just as he lay ready again, Daryl watched as Carol climbed atop him, seeking more control. Unabashedly, Carol rode him hard their hands clutched together in mid air, impressing herself with how her body moved astonishing the gorgeous grunting man writhing beneath her.

They took turns pleasing each other and Daryl mirrored Carol's passion. Between his own orgasms his hands and tongue would run wildly over her body, seeking her release to echo his own; he parted her legs repeatedly and attacked her clit with his mouth until he grew hard, mounted and entered her pounding deep and fast until she cried his name. Then he would flip her around and enter her again, holding Carol's hips firmly against his body, sometimes keeping her on all fours or pulling her waist into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He kept his fingers fixed between her legs as he thrust into her, all the while whispering into her ear how good she felt, that he wanted to feel her come, that she was his now and he would never let her go.

But it was during their final time together when Carol felt something else.

Daryl was breathing heavily against the back of her neck as he slowly sank into her while she lay on her stomach. With every breath he seemed to move deeper. Daryl's tongue trailed slowly over her back and up to her neck. Carol felt him slide a strong arm beneath her belly and hold her there, thrusting slow but steady, slick with their mingled sweat, inhaling the potent air. She turned her head when he whispered her name, thrusting deeper as he went, and Carol fell utterly in love.

She looked back and gazed into Daryl's eyes, felt his thumb move across her lips again and her heart pounded with intense euphoria. Without a doubt, she would never in her whole life feel for anyone what she did for Daryl Dixon.

And as swiftly as the love in her heart grew, fear wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Daryl groaned loud as he came hard inside Carol for the sixth time that night. Finally sated, he collapsed on top of her, out of breath. Daryl's heart raced as he panted. Every muscle in his body felt both achy and numb as he rolled over. He was vaguely aware of Carol still lying on her stomach next to him, just as winded as he was, her head resting on her arms. Daryl turned his head and studied the smooth outline of her body in the dark. The full moon shone through the filmy material and glinted off the sweat that covered her skin. The corners of his mouth turned up as she reached for his hands. He pulled until her body covered his.

"Damn Carol," he said softly, as she smoothly snaked over him. They melted together, light kisses and soft murmurs flowed generously as she lay between his legs.

"I know," she said in a low voice. Reaching for a blanket, he covered their bodies and settled her into his chest. He rested his lips on the top of her head, and Carol moved her ear over Daryl's heart, finding comfort in the deep pounding under his ribs.

They lay in a quiet calm. Daryl held her tight, reflecting on the last few hours. Though he'd never known the feeling, he was almost sure he'd fallen in love with this woman, and deeply. The buildup had been weeks in the making, ever since he held Carol firm against him when Sophia emerged from that forsaken barn. It hadn't taken long at all, once they both stopped fighting their feelings, and that thought was enough to give him pause. The words threatened to spill from his mouth any minute, and it took all the fight in him to keep mum for now.

They were still so very new, and he was overwhelmed in his lust and attraction to her, so much so that he'd spent the last few hours trying to quench that thirst. After hearing the things she said that afternoon, Daryl knew she was in love with him as well; it was definite when she held her ear to his heart. Still, they'd only just declared themselves to one another. His arms tightened around her more, recalling their first kiss. Daryl smiled a little, thoroughly enjoying her warm slick body clutching his own just as close.

It wasn't long before Carol's mind began to race as well. She knew that she'd fallen hard for Daryl, and was now becoming increasingly afraid of losing him. Mere hours had passed, and it felt as though they should have been together for years. Images of a tragic death, another woman, never coming back from a hunt, being told they had to leave him behind on the run…

"Somethin' wrong?" he whispered.

She was silent for a moment. It both pleased and unnerved her that she could be totally silent, in the dark no less, and he could still detect a disturbance in the force. Daryl glanced down and tried to make out her expression in the dark. Over the duration of her silence, he grew nervous. She decide not to be with him after all? Did he hurt her? What did he do?

But Carol looked up to stare into his eyes and the fear melted away.

In turn, Carol reflected on the few hours she'd shared with this man. It had taken all night to wear each other out and yet she still deeply desired him. Carol could still feel his hands on her skin, gripping and clawing their way over her from head to toe, his lips that were so soft and perfect, and his voice in her memory, husky and low…

"I never want this night to end," she said, choking back tears.

Daryl said nothing. He simply nodded and ran his thumb over the drops of salt spilling from her beautiful eyes.

Tilting her chin, Daryl captured her mouth with his as he moved to be above her. As spent as they were, there was still enough will left in both of them to slowly kiss their way towards sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

As a young man, Dale Horvath loved to fish. It was an early morning sport, one he looked forward to every spring; and he'd had a passion for it, that is until his wife passed. After she was gone, the world grew dreary, as it had during the war. You see, it was her face he pictured every dark and cold morning in the jungle. When the sky began to lighten, the men in his unit would start to crawl from muddy holes they'd dug to shield themselves from enemy fire. Dale used to request early morning watch duty, just to see the sun come up.

In fifty years, Dale figured he'd seen a couple hundred sunrises; it was what he loved most about fishing. By summer's end that first year, he knew every glorious second by heart. He would silently take in the sky as it lightened slowly; the bright pink, orange and purple hues that would emerge from nowhere. The air would have a fresh damp smell, thick and pungent. Finally the reward of patience would arrive; a round and painfully bright radiance ascending over the horizon… and Dale would smile.

After the rise of the dead, Dale found he needed an outlet. He'd been an early riser all his life, so once again, he requested the morning watch once they'd arrived at the farm. Watching the sky lighten over Hershel's fields offered him some measure of peace and tranquility.

And so it was, this peaceful early morning ritual he'd found comfort in once again had been interrupted that morning by a most unusual sight.

A movement in the distance had caught his attention. Training the binoculars, he focused and did a double take.

Daryl Dixon, slowly making his way towards camp, with his arm wrapped around Carol's shoulders and their hands laced together.

At first, Dale checked to see if Carol was alert. Surely, he must have found her passed out sick somewhere and was leading the woman back to their people. But no, as the older man observed the couple, he could see that not only was Carol awake, she was lost in the man, her smile genuine and large.

Indeed, as she attempted to pull playfully from his grasp and try to observe the sun peaking over the tree line, Dale watched as Daryl grabbed her waist and pulled her into his body from behind and appeared to be leaving kisses on her neck.

She neither protested his advances nor pushed him away, and seemed to relish his touch.

Dale was dumbfounded. Out of sheer morbid curiosity, he kept an eye on them. Only when the hunter turned Carol around and kissed her passionately did Dale lower the lenses, giving them privacy.

Dale smiled, happy for them both. They were deserving of each other. Daryl was a good man with a dreadful past and Carol was a woman who had nothing left to give but love. Dale looked towards the field again, watching as the couple sank into the grass seemingly unaware they were being watched.

Dale became startled and dropped the binoculars as Glenn climbed swiftly up the ladder, ready to change shifts.

"Morning," he greeted the older man.

"Morning Glenn," he answered, distracted.

"You okay?" the boy questioned.

Ignoring the question, Dale turned to face camp. The others were emerging from their tents, T-dog and Lori building the campfire and gathering things for breakfast. Rick and Shane had grabbed the gun bag and set to cleaning the weapons; Andrea emerged from her tent and headed straight for them. Lori began to make her way to Carol's tent; they always made the morning meal together.

Frantically, and for some unknown reason, he called out to Rick's wife.

"Uhhh, she's not there dear. She headed out a few minutes ago, towards the tree line."

Lori crinkled her eyebrows.

"Gathering berries?" she guessed.

Dale shrugged. "Maybe," he said evasively.

Lori looked doubtful, but moved away from the tent and towards the fire pit. Dale turned around to find Glenn picking up the binoculars. He snatched them from the boy, glancing over the kid's shoulder. He could see Carol walking quickly towards camp, but Daryl was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, seriously Dale, what is your malfunction?"

Dale blinked and met Glenn's eyes.

"I'm sorry Glenn, thought I saw something." He clamped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'll bring you up some breakfast," he promised, smiling.

Glenn looked dubious. "Okay, thanks. Actually I forgot my hat, I'll be right back."

Glenn climbed down the ladder and headed towards his tent.

Walking past Rick and Shane, Glenn stopped to ask about the day's plans for the group. T-Dog soon joined the discussion; some were going off with Shane for training and the others would be helping Hershel with some broken fence lines.

Rick was assigning shifts for watch duty when Daryl strode past him, whistling.

"Mornin' boys," he said with a nod and a smile. He passed by the men, who had stopped all discussion and turned as one to stare incredulously at the hunter. They watched as he accepted an apple from Lori with a smile. Rick's wife stared in confusion at Daryl, who tore into the fruit with gusto.

"Did…he just say good morning?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

They watched as Daryl made his way back towards them with his mouth full.

"So, who wants to go huntin?" he asked.

They gaped at him.

Daryl crinkled his brow. "What the hell ya'll lookin at?"

"Daryl, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do drugs with my son around…" Rick scolded him.

"What the hell? I ain't on drugs!" he bit back.

"But…you're smiling," Glenn pointed out. "And you want company when you go hunting… seriously dude, what are you on?"

"You dippin' into your brother's stash?" T-Dog asked.

Daryl finally began to look pissed off as usual. "Hell wit y'all then. Can't I just be in a good mood?"

They all spoke at once.

"Uh, no not really," said Glenn.

"That'd be the day," Shane commented.

"Never known ya to be," T-Dog muttered.

"Hate to say it, but…" Rick trailed off.

"Fine, forget it then. Better on my own anyways," he said, turning back. He sat on a chair near the fire and bit furiously into his apple.

Shane chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that boy got some last night," he said under his breath.

The men laughed to themselves at the notion, all but T-Dog. He watched Daryl as the man ate his food, gazing at Carol as she knelt by the fire, cooking eggs. He saw them meet eyes, and smile knowingly at each other.

"Well I'll be damned, Shane's right." T-Dog said in a low voice.

The others turned to look.

They watched as Carol finished cooking and sat near Daryl, handing him a plate and eating her food. The men stood in shock as Daryl leaned over and whispered something discreetly to her, causing the woman to giggle and blush.

"Carol _was_ missing this morning for a bit," Glenn added absently.

"She looks happy as hell too," T-Dog said.

"I don't see any berries," Shane observed.

Rick shook his head. "Can we all stop cluckin' like hens and get back to business?"

* * *

Lori was hanging laundry when a hand grasped her elbow. She yelped and turned. Andrea pulled Lori a few feet and put her finger to her lips. Confused, she regarded the blonde with caution.

Andrea pointed silently towards the tree line behind the farmhouse. Carol and Daryl stood there talking quietly, very close to one another. Daryl hefted his crossbow and reached for Carol's waist. The women gasped as they watched the man kiss their friend deeply. As they parted, he lightly caressed her chin with his thumb, turned and headed towards the woods, presumably going to hunt.

They watched with open mouths as Carol snuck up behind him and playfully swatted at his ass. Barely stopping, he turned and gave her a look that said she would pay for that later.

"I don't believe it," Lori said, her eyes wide.

"Go Carol!" Andrea answered with delight.

"We need details stat," Lori said grabbing Andrea by the hand and pulling her towards Carol.

"No, no wait…" Andrea whispered fiercely, pulling Lori's hand.

Andrea smiled.

"I have a better idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**So…..**

**One thing you should know about me is that I have a very dirty mind. Not filthy mind you…just dirty.**

**This is both and good and bad.**

**Good for my husband, (Why? I'm not telling…) but bad for my writing…**

**How? Well it's like this.**

**Connections between would be lovers, for me, needs to be physical. The reason for that is rooted in a deep psychological slaughter of my father's affections. **

**I have Daddy issues.**

**But, putting that aside, I have read some of the most beautiful Caryl stories on this site. And, nearly all of them are written in a very fluid and realistic fashion, taking Norman's opinion of how Daryl is with expressing his feelings literally, and his inability to make emotional and physical connections due to his own psychological issues.**

**I get it. It's correct and authentic.**

**I just don't buy it.**

**Maybe it's my dirty mind. But for me, these two characters have a history of being utterly alone. And, they have their reasons. Granted, they have learned to survive in this state. **

**But, that doesn't mean it was satisfying.**

**I just don't believe that they wouldn't hurl themselves at each other if given the chance. I'm not an abused housewife, and I never had a parent who beat me, so I could be extremely and utterly wrong.**

**I know these things take time, and the writers might just be looking for the very epitome of a buildup. But, Daryl and Carol seem to have come to an understanding. They have trust. Something that is foreign to both.**

**So, who's to say that they wouldn't take comfort in each other?**

**I know, I know. I have read countless interviews with the actors and producers, and most maintain that what they are going for is a deeper connection, one that doesn't need to rely on physical comfort.**

**Well, it's their show. It's their storyline, my blessings to both.**

**I just don't find it realistic...but I'm probably just a hopeless romantic so forgive me.**

**Ok, I'm done. **

**I just wanted any readers I have to know that there is a reason for what's to come. In my head, this is how I see our favorite couple.**

**Disclaimer: I will never be so lucky as to own a single thing. **

**Please Read and Review! Smooches and love to you all!**

* * *

Usually, I get nightmares.

Never really remember 'em. Know it's dark, wherever it is that I go. And there's some kinda film over everything; it's gray and brown and murky…like the swamps at dusk.

Voices… screams… whispers… every which way I turn it's never rightly quiet.

Trained my body to wake up violently, just in case I get stuck 'tween here and there. Heart racin' and my whole body covered in sweat, every single time my eyes open. The way the bed sheets were always twisted around me, figured I wasn't a peaceful sleeper.

So it was wild then wakin' up next to Carol…in the same position we fell asleep.

I was sorta on top o' her, legs twisted around each other. I never felt so relaxed. Bein' wit' her was peaceful and still, for once in my wretched life.

Lay there a minute, staring at 'er lips. Christ, those lips, that mouth...

Wasn' long 'fore I remembered every detail of last night.

Not one inch of her existed that I hadn' touched or tasted. Had more sex with this one woman than I've had my whole life. My head flooded wit' memories, and I was gettin' hard all over again. Ran my eyes down her neck and over her smooth bare shoulders. My hand followed that path lower until I cupped her right breast softly. Started to thumb the nipple under my hand till it grew hard. She moaned and smiled. I inhaled a shaky breath and bit my bottom lip, drinking her in.

Woman had made my toes curl.

Just lookin at 'er got me nervous and excited all at once. One incredible night and she'd shown me what I was capable of feeling, capable of doing. Never trusted someone so completely. Never known who I could really be, never had my limits tested. She'd done it though, broke down the walls and dove in head first.

So to speak….

Knew there was a goddess lurkin' under that timid skin. Watchin' her ride me to orgasm last night, I thought of a phoenix, that creature of myth that rose from its own ashes and was reborn.

Felt like a different man, a snake that shed its skin. Bein' next to her, holdin' her body to mine…everythin's new and refreshed. And I'm finally content.

Gazin' at her that mornin', hearin her moan a little as she stirred…

She's got me. Totally and completely…she's got me.

* * *

I felt his lips before they even touched my skin. His warm breath tickled my cheek and then he was kissing my neck slow and soft, rousing me.

He wanted me again.

His mouth ran down to my breasts. My fingers buried themselves into his hair. God, he was a dream; my perfect lover. He did nothing that wasn't exactly what I needed. We knew now, where to touch each other, what would garner the most response, how to give and receive pleasure at the same time. There were no words, we just knew. Daryl moved over me, and my legs naturally parted.

I too wanted him again; I needed him again to satisfy the instant burning I felt the second he touched me. And then he was inside me, completing me, slowly thrusting his hardness forward until he was buried deep. We moved slowly together, kissing softly, sharing how good we made each other feel. After the raucous time we had the previous night, this slow vanilla sex we engaged in now somehow felt well rounded.

When his thrusts grew more solid and intense he buried his face into my neck. Daryl had a slow but hard rhythm, gripping my hip. He started moving faster, pounding me deep. Every movement felt so incredible. I wrapped one leg around his back and cried out his name as I reached my peak, listening to him groan through his release. His warm seed spread through me claiming its territory while Daryl planted himself firmly into my soul.

I knew then and there that he was my last; there could never be anyone else.

I would be in love with him until I took my last breath.

* * *

Lay there for a bit afterwards. Didn't have to speak, there was nothin' to say. Everything was as perfect as it was gonna to be.

I want to tell her. It's startin' to hurt, this tightenin' in my chest. But my mind's only just catchin' up with my heart, and I'm scared.

What if this is just sex to her? Both of us thinkin' wit our crotches….best be careful.

Thing is though…I think I'm fallin' in love wit' her.

Why not? She's perfect for me. Quiet, doting, selfless…just a good solid woman; _she'd never hurt me_.

But, it's been one day. Is that even possible? How could I really know?

Guess it's the way I feel when she's around. Maybe the way I seemed to make 'er feel.

You know, she stares into my eyes when we're havin' sex. Watches me sometimes when we kiss, silently telling me that she knows who I am, and that she truly does want me. Find myself gazin' right back.

I want to do things with her. Stupid everyday things like go fer walks, find a lake and go swimmin', watch the sunset, go scavenging…whatever it is, as long as she's wit' me.

I can teach her all kinds a stuff. Show her how to fight, teach 'er how to hunt, how to keep on survivin', so we can have a longer life together.

And she could teach me about love…what it was and how to do it right.

And I want it, finally after all this time, I want it all.

And ya know this world, this screwed up world saw far too many short lives. May not have another chance tomorrow…'s the way of it now. Really should just tell 'er.

But I just…ain't ready. Not gonna be the first to say somethin' either…learned my lesson long time ago.

Pulled myself from my thoughts and looked around. Tent's getting' brighter…

I smirked and pulled her chin up gently.

"Let's go watch the sun come up," I whispered.

Carol stared at me for a minute, and her eyes got all wet. Pressed against my chest, I felt her heart speed up. Then she was kissin' me.

I swear…would've stayed that way all day.

* * *

Daryl and I emerged from the tent reluctantly. I had absolutely no desire to do anything but stay wrapped in his arms for the rest of the day. His touch was addicting…rough and tender at the same time. I'd never wanted a man so much and so often. I couldn't help it, Daryl was amazingly attractive. That body of his, those blue eyes and soft hair, and his manner in bed was so ardent…he was a _real_ man, recluse and coarse.

I've never known what passion could really feel like, how it should grow, and that it could be so powerful. My muscles were a little sore, and the space between my legs was almost numb, but the discovery was well worth the ache.

We strolled along the grass slowly, his arm around my shoulder. I spent the quiet few moments gazing at his profile, wondering what he saw in me, what the future held…if there was a future. That last thought lingered and left a bitter taste in my mouth. Briefly, my thoughts turned to Ed, cursing the dead memory of him. Thanks to him, a minute amount of self doubt will always cling to every happy moment. I silently fought to believe in Daryl, telling myself that he was real and what we had was genuine. Just as I pulled away from negative thoughts, I suddenly heard him snicker, and glanced over.

"What?"

He shrugged and shook his head. Then he glanced at me.

"I've done drugs 'fore but…" he trailed off.

I crinkled my eyebrows. That was something I've known for awhile.

Daryl turned his head and smiled a little. "Never had you till yesterday," he finished, smacking my ass playfully.

I yanked out of his grasp, laughing and turned to face the tree line. The silent beauty of the dawn was captivating. I heard Daryl's footsteps from behind and felt his arms circle around my waist. My eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose against the spot behind my ear.

"Best night of my life," he whispered. I closed my eyes, feeling my throat tighten. He began leaving a trail of feather light kisses down my neck and tightened his grip. Suddenly, I was turned around and kissed deeply and urgently.

Daryl pressed his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes. "Feel like I started my life over now that we're together, Carol. Never known this was how it could be."

Shocked, I started to agree but his lips were on mine before I could finish and we lost ourselves again, collapsing slowly into the grass.

God, I loved kissing him. We fell into this slow natural rhythm, and suddenly nothing else in the world existed. His mouth was warm pressing on mine, guttural groans erupting deep in his throat, and we gripped each other like we had nothing left in the world.

And you know, but for a few possessions, we really didn't.

* * *

"Someone will see," I whispered, moaning quietly at his touch.

"Screw it," he grunted, his lips traveling down my neck and resting amongst my cleavage.

I was shocked. To think after a night like that and again this morning…

Dear Lord, I don't think we'll ever have enough.

It was the voices that stopped us. I was more than willing to let Daryl take me in that tall damp grass. But Dale's voice was loud enough to travel between our enthusiastic groaning.

"Uhhh, she's not there dear. She headed out a few minutes ago, towards the tree line."

We both froze. While I couldn't hear Lori's response, I knew she'd gone to my tent to wake me.

And, oh dear God…Dale had seen us.

…and apparently had provided us some 'cover'?

I looked to Daryl, who was reluctantly pulling away, staring towards the camp. He turned his head and we shared a look.

At once, we got to our feet and started walking…quickly.

I felt his hand grab mine. He squeezed it briefly, and headed off towards the front of the RV, so we'd arrive in camp separately. I smiled, watching him stride off.

He knew there'd be questions.

And he was smart enough to know that neither of us had answers.

Stolen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick, have you got a minute?"

"Andrea, for you I have two," Rick answered with chuckle.

The blonde cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at the former sheriff. Since when did they develop a flirty rapport? Andrea had a thing for roughnecks, and she had always been a flirt, but usually the men were too pretty to get involved with.

Truthfully, Rick wasn't bad looking at all, especially when he smiled. But always standing next to Shane made it nearly impossible to notice his subtle appeal. Still, she was beginning to understand why Lori married Rick, and the stories she told about her man in the sack left little room for imagination. For now though, he was alone and cleaning guns at the picnic table.

"I have kind of a favor to ask," she said with a smile, tucking her hair behind one ear.

Rick gestured to the opposite bench and Andrea sat, watching how he handled the weapons.

"What's on your mind?" Rick asked.

"I'd like to have a surprise girl's night."

Rick crinkled his brow. "Come again?"

"I'd like a night off for the ladies before you fellas leave. Kind of like a sleepover. But, I'm not letting them in on it."

Rick smiled wide, his eyes on the rag he was using to clean a muzzle. "Well, far be it for me to interrupt pillow fights in your underwear! The men will be scaling the walls of Hershel's home like John Belushi in Animal House."

Andrea smacked his hand playfully and the two shared a laugh.

"And what do you suggest we manly men do without the pleasure of our women's company for the evening?" Rick asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, I'm sure our fearless leader can think of something," Andrea said in an equally mocking tone. "Can we make it tomorrow night? I have some stuff I'd like to try and find, plus I need figure out where we could go."

"You know what, just stay in camp. I'll get the men to sleep elsewhere."

Andrea smiled.

"And I'm sorry, but I'm gonna put Dale on watch." Rick glanced up, almost challenging her to say otherwise.

Andrea kept it simple. "He'll be on for the whole night?"

"No, one of us will relieve him at some point."

"Ok," she said, nodding her head slightly.

Rick paused all of a sudden and looked up.

"Could you pick up a few things for me while you're in town?"

"No problem. When Shane gets back from patrol I'll ask him for a ride. He should be back soon." Andrea stood.

"You two be careful out there," Rick warned. "Remember what happened to Maggie," he said softly.

Andrea acknowledged Rick with a nod and walked quickly across camp towards Lori, a devilish grin on her face.

"Did he go for it?" she asked quietly.

"Hook, line and sinker," Andrea said gleefully.

"I'm glad you were the one to ask him, he would have seen right through me," Lori said chuckling. "No way would he have let me go off alone with just the girls. He was twitchy _before_ I was pregnant."

"I should have been an actress," the blonde said wistfully.

"So, what's next?" Lori asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I'm gonna corner Shane when he gets back and ask him to take me into town. Maggie says the place has a bar and a general store. I'll see what I can find."

"What should I do?"

"Round up the girls, tell them what is going on but don't let Carol know that we know, you know?"

"No," Lori said, confused.

"Don't tell her that we know about her and Daryl. I want all the juicy details when she's as drunk as a prom date."

"Sure…but what if she tries to tell me, or you?"

"Try to change the subject I guess," Andrea said, shrugging.

* * *

For a few more minutes, Rick sat in silence slowly putting the pieces of a weapon back together. He knew the reason Andrea was so bent on girl time. The hunter and the widow, kissing beyond the farmhouse this morning no doubt sparked this sudden need for privacy. Rick had seen them as he was starting his shift patrolling the grounds. The couple didn't really try to hide their new relationship, but didn't make it obvious either, and Rick had long since picked up on a few things.

He'd noticed how Daryl's eyes always found their way to Carol, whether she knew it or not. In turn, Carol silently longed for the hunter, but she was careful about keeping those feelings to herself. Rick often noticed her eyes change whenever Daryl was around. He was reminded of a love struck teenager, quietly pining for the captain of the football team.

He had seen Daryl sweep Carol off her feet last night. Rick had just come out of his tent looking for his boots when a rustling near the RV caught his attention. He recognized the two silhouettes against the faded light of the fire and watched as they kissed passionately and after a few whispered words, scurried away in the direction of Daryl's campsite.

And this morning, with Daryl so light on his feet and in an obvious good mood was proof of how his evening went.

Rick was happy for them, but cautiously happy. They were both so very damaged, the proof decorating Daryl's chest and the memory of Ed hanging over Carol. How could they go about trusting each other so easily? Weren't they afraid of being hurt, even if it wasn't their intentions? Can damaged people separate lust and love?

Maybe the girls weren't the only ones that could use a night off.

* * *

It was dusk as Daryl stomped through the woods with a bounce in his step. He'd caught six squirrels, two rabbits and he was pretty sure those were wild turkey tracks he had come across not half a mile back. Tomorrow's hunting trip would be a good one.

He came out from the trees next to his tent, tossing his kills down on the old tree stump stained with animal blood. Daryl sat and grabbed one of the rabbits. It was almost skinned clean when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Smiling, he spoke without looking.

"Better be wearing something you don't mind getting' ripped off ya," he called.

"Too bad, I kind of like this shirt," he heard Rick answer with a chuckle.

Daryl scrambled to his feet as Rick laughed. "I hope you were expecting someone else."

"What are you doin out 'ere?" Daryl grumbled, embarrassed. Rick was silent for a moment.

"Nice setup you got out here," Rick said looking around. "Nice and private," he said pointedly.

Daryl stared at him. What on earth was he driving at?

Rick smiled and put up his hands. "I just came out to ask a favor."

Daryl huffed and sat back down. He grabbed up the almost cleaned rabbit and began scraping off the last of its fur.

"What do you need boss?"

"I'd like to have the boys come out to your campsite tomorrow night."

Daryl crinkled his eyebrows and glanced up at their leader.

"What's that now?"

"The women are having themselves a little 'girls only' night tomorrow and I thought the men could use a night off as well. I'll have Dale on watch. I'd like you to join us."

"No thanks, not into the bonding thing," Daryl scoffed. "Use the campsite all you want, I'll keep watch with the old man."

"Suit yourself," Rick said turning on his heel. After a few paces, he smiled and stopped.

"There'll be scotch."

Daryl stiffened. He glanced up at Rick then back down at his work.

"You can have a bottle to yourself."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and with a grunt, relented.

"Fine, I'll stay. Bring the boys by at sundown, and bring yer own shit to eat, sit an' sleep on, I ain't no damn housewife." Suddenly he stood quickly and turned to face Rick.

"But I'm gonna tell ya right now. If the Chinaman brings that geetar o' his and starts singin' Kumbaya," he shouted gesturing wildly with his knife, "I'm gonna jam this buck knife into your thick skull!"

Rick laughed and began to walk away. "Fair enough," he called back.

"I mean it, Rick!" Daryl shouted at the man's retreating form.

Rick said nothing, but Daryl could see the man's shoulders shaking with laughter.

Daryl sat back down in a huff. He grabbed up the other rabbit and began cleaning it out. He was halfway through when he realized he was smiling.


End file.
